Cubus
A Cubus is a race of demons found only in inescapable prisons, such as the Tesseract. They are characterized by being completely agender. Although they do reproduce, it requires 12 Cubii to mate and results in all 12 being pregnant with 11 kids each. History Of The Cubii Species The Cubii were created as the personal servants of Abaddon, the extremely powerful consciousness of the void between universes, as a race of 12 who would travel from universe to universe trying to save those inhabitants from extinction. But the original 12 Cubii rebelled against Abaddon, and struck out on their own, becoming the ancestors of the entire Cubii race. The Cubii have but one goal: to destroy all life, especially that which Abaddon desires to protect. However, due to a truce with Abbadon, they can't directly interfere on a large scale, and must resort to strategies like the use of creatures like the Great Horned Beast to complete their plans. Hierarchy Generation 1: The original 12 created by Abaddon. Serve as leaders and advisers to the Cubii. Rarely appear in public. Names: * Dwarvix * Sumoron * Askavarnix * Linkimparkin * Soriarte * Scolioix * Veridoniforiosaveximilliondevorevolickemyballstroperfulliosaurusotronimaxovich * Futon * Yermum * Dominic * Anavrin * Curmuxicon Generation 2: The 132 children of Generation 1. Serve as administrators for the Cubii capital of Flass Vaddsyf. Generation 3: The 1452 children of Generation 2. Serve as the main overseers and field liaisons for Cubii away teams. Notable members: * Sucorio: Hears reports from Generation 4: The 15972 children of Generation 3. Serve as the intellecuals of the Cubii people. Responsible for much of their innovations and creations. Generation 5: The 175692 children of Generation 4. The main guard of Flass Vaddsyf. Generation 6: The 1932612 children of Generation 5. They make up an elite fighting force trained specifically with the goal of one day destroy Abaddon and existence itself. Generation 7: The Generals of the main army, numbering 21258732. Report directly to Generation 3 about field ops. Notable Members: * Jeremy: Hears reports from Stipe, reports to Sucorio. Generation 8: The first major "field" operatives. Generation 9: The second major field operatives. Generation 10: A second group of inventors and intellectuals. Generation 11: A third group of field operatives. Generation 12: A third group of battlefield commanders. Notable members: * Stipe: Hears reports from Xex and co, reports to Jeremy Generation 13: The first generation where members were given the option to choose between field command, intellectualism, and field warfare. Generation 14: Nothing of note Generation 15: Nothing of note Generation 16: Like the previous 4 generations, allowed to choose their futures. Many settled in the capital, to make it truly homely. Significant members: Xex's parents: * Milktruck * Sumo * Varystroller * Iscivan * Oriello * Magdevard * Sexius * Insucc (Xex's "mother" * Dravellio (Xex's "father") * Gottia * Relben * Sild Generation 17: The current generation. Have already all formed Cubii mating groups. Total members of this generation: approx. 6.0653643e+18. Significant members: Xex and their mating group: *Xex *Cutebunny *Doomboy *Gennaro *Beardsley *Jesper *Morgoulis *Trellio *Pellium *Forshame *Bippy *Andebrevate Category:Miscellaneous